Hermandad Destruida
by Miel15
Summary: Miel es una pegaso que tiene 4 hermanos mayores, los cuales suelen pelear por cosas sin sentido, en una de sus peleas se separaron y dejaron solas a Miel y su hermana Yuiko, pero llego una noticia que la impactara, su hermano Jack el cual se fue a la Guerra, esta desaparecido. Que pasará?
1. Chapter 1

**_ HERMANDAD DESTRUIDA _**

P.O.V MIEL

Los hermanos siempre se pelean, pero los míos llegaron a tal extremo de separarse y dejarnos aun mas desolados a Yuiko y a mi.

No sabemos cual es la razón de su separación quizá sea por alguna otra tontería como siempre, y luego regresan a ser los mismos de siempre o probablemente ya no se vuelvan a hablar nunca y sea una separación definitiva.

¿CUANTO DURARA ESTO?

Era una mañana fría de invierno, Daryl, Rick, Yuiko y yo jugábamos a las escondidas, y mis hermanos comían galletas en la cocina.

Hasta que un misterioso paquete con un contenido desconocido pero con un olor delicioso, llego a la puerta.

Mis hermanos se ven intrigados ante el paquete, ya que este no contenía remitente, yo a esto no le preste atención, así que Salí de la cocina a seguir jugando con los demás.

DE REPENTE SALE UNA SILLA Y UNA MESA, HACIENDO QUE SE ROMPA LA VENTANA DE EL SEGUNDO PISO.

Y en el interior de la casa se escuchaban gritos y golpes, al parecer mis hermanos peleaban, de nuevo.

En ese momento Daryl y Rick fueron a separarlos, antes de que rompan alguna otra cosa importante…muy tarde, arrojaron mi computadora.

¡YA ES SUFICIENTE, IRE A ARREGLAR ESTO!

Subí hasta el segundo piso, en donde se encontraban mis hermanos, en el camino todo estaba destrozado y fuera de su lugar, llegue y.

**HASTA AQUÍ LLEGA LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA**

**PD: LOS NOMBRES USADOS AQUÍ FUERON SELECCIONADOS A AZAR, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA VIDA REAL ES PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

OTRA COSA: MIEL ES UNA PEGASO DE PIEL BLANCA Y MELENA AZUL DE OJOS COLOR MIEL COMO SU NOMBRE LO DICE.

YUIKO ES UNA PEGASO DE PIEL NEGRO AZABACHE, MELENA GRIS Y OJOS AZUL Y AMARILLO

DARLY ES UN PEGASO DE PIEL CAFE CLARO Y PELO CASTAÑO OBSCURO Y OJOS AZULES

RICK ES DE CABELLO PIEL BLANCA Y CABELLO NEGRO NEGROS.

NT: SON LOS UNICOS PEGASOS DE LA HISTORIA.


	2. Chapter 2

Y vi que mis hermanos se peleaban ya no con sólo palabras, ahora con golpes y toda la cocina estaba hecha un desastre.

-¡YA BASTA!- grite para que me pusieran atención, y funciono todos tenían sus ojos en mi.-QUE ES LO QUE SUCEDE CON USTEDES! SIEMPRE SE PELEAN POR COSAS SIN SENTIDO-

Ellos sólo se miraban entre sin con mucho odio y el primero en hablar fue Kendall.

-Es que-

-ES QUE, NADA, NO TIENEN POR QUE PELEARSE POR NINGUNA RAZON-

-Pero James y Carlos- decía logan pero no lo dejo terminar Carlos

-Que?, yo no- y James no dejo terminar a Carlos

-Pero tu comenzaste con esto Carlos-

-Yo no comenze, lo hizo Kendall-

-No seas mentiroso- y ahora volvían a discutir

-Esto se acabó, no quiero vivir en la misma casa que ustedes- dijo Kendall

-Yo digo lo mismo, no quiero vivir con ustedes- continuaba Logan

-Estoy de acuerdo- decía James

-Tontos, ya no me hablen- decía Carlos

Y voltearon sus cabezas y salieron de la casa, y nosotros sólo observamos como los cuatro tomaban caminos distintos y se alejaban más y más.

-No puede ser, otra discusión, pero esta vez llegaron lejos- comentaba mi hermana Yuiko.

-Si, pero quizá se vuelvan a en contentar...como en 2 horas- decía yo un poco triste.

-y ahora que hacemos?- preguntaba Daryl

-A esperar- decía Rick

Y comenzaron a pasar las horas y ellos no llegaban contentos y juntos como lo hacían cuando se enojaban y volvían a ser los mismos de siempre.

Después Yuiko y yo nos enteramos que ellos nos separarían, viviremos por tiempos con cada uno de nuestros hermanos, pero no viviremos las dos juntas.

¡ESTO NO ES JUSTO! Por qué hacen esto, primero ellos se separan y ahora ellos me separan de mi hermana.

¿¡QUE ESTO NO PUEDE EMPEORAR MÁS!?

...AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...EN LA ESCUELA...

Daryl trataba de animarme, pero eso es imposible, primero se separan mis hermanos y ahora me separan de mi hermana.

En eso llega la odiosa de cherryli y me dice.

-Miren quien llego, la pony sin hermanos-

-Callate y Déjame en paz- le dije a la tontente frente de mi

-A mi no me callas- y choco sus cascos haciendo como una señal para que Pardo y Eduardo aparecieran. -Golpeenla- dijo apuntando hacia mi.

-No, no se metan con ella- dijo Daryl defendiendome

y no se que hizo pero dejo a Eduardo y a Pardo colgados de el perchero.

luego de cherryli se asusta y se va.

En eso llega mi hermana Yuiko, no la veo desde ayer pero al verla corro y le doy una gran abrazo.

-Yo también te extrañe Miel- me decía abrazandome, y yo no quería soltarla, esta semana me toca vivir con Kendall y a ella le toca con James y la que viene con Carlos y yo con Logan.

-Esto será muy difícil de ahora en adelante- decía yo

-Pero lo bueno es que podemos vernos en la escuela- decía Yuiko

en eso llega una pony desconocida y no dice.

-HAY UN PONY NUEVO, Y ES GUAPÍSIMO- nosotros no entendimos a nada de lo que dijo pero aún así había gritos fuera de el a salón y haci que decidimos hiroto a ver que pasaba.

Cuando salimos vimos al pony nuevo y...

**hasta aquí la segunda parte...**

**NT: CHERRYLI ES LA ANTAGONISTA, NO LA CONFUNDAN CON CHERRYLEE (LA MAESTRA). AL IGUAL QUE PARDO Y EDUARDO SON LOS TONTOS SEGUIDORES DE LA ANTAGONSITA.**

**CHERRYLI: Es una pony de color rosa, con melena rizada y rosa intenso de ojos azules.**

**PARDO: es un pony negro de ojos verdes**

**Eduardo: es un pony café con ojos negros**

**y Pd: LOS NOMBRES UTILIZADOS AQUÍ FUERON SELECCIONADOS AL AZAR, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA VIDA REAL EL PURA COINCIDENCIA.**

**BYE BYE ACTUALIZAREMOS PRONTO.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermandad destruida**

Salimos de el salón y entonces Kendall sale de la nada y golpea a Daryl sin razón aparente, y le dice.

-No quiero que te le acerques- se veía muy enfadado, nunca lo había visto haci, pero no dejaría que golpeteara a Daryl.

-Defiendete Daryl- le dije, el obedeció y luego se levantó y le dio un buen golpe en el rostro.

ya cuando el estaba tirado le dije.

-Kendall, no sabemos que es lo que te pasa, pero no tienes que desquitarte-

Pero Kendall aún lo quiere golpear, pero Daryl no se deja y hace una maneobra para torcerlo y hacerlo caer de nuevo. Pero el se suelta de el agarre de Daryl y me dice.

-No quiero que te acerques a el- dice apuntado a Daryl

pero ya me tiene cansada, el no es mi padre, quien se cree para decirme esto.

voy y le doy una cachetada, creo que eso no estivo bien, pero se lo tenía merecido...o no?

-Tu no controlas mi vida- le digo ya muy enojada

-No te controlo, lo que quiero es que seas feliz-

-Si, como cuando rompieron mi computadora por cierto aquí esta lo que me deben- y le di una papelito donde decía la cantidad que me debían por mi computadora.

-Te comprare todas las computadoras que quieras, si te alejas de el- dijo apuntado a Daryl. Pero que se cree, piensa que con un computador me comprara, pues fíjate que no.

-Eso jamás- me voltee

-Miel, acaso me odias?-

-No, eso nunca, pero creo que sería mejor que me fuera a vivir con Logan unos días-

-Esta bien, si es lo que quieres- y se retira.

luego me le acerco a Daryl, por que parece que se lastimo cerca de el casco derecho.

-Por que quiere que te alejes de mi? - me pregunta mientras yo sólo observo esa herida.

-No lo se, pero estas algo lastimado-

-No estoy bien-

-Pero si esa herida se ve muy mal-

-Estoy bien, mira- trata de caminar pero se cae.

-vez, a esto me refería- lo ayudo a levantarse y lo llevo A la enfermería.

al llegar le desinfectan la herida y le ponen algunas vendas.

-ya estas mejor-

-Si, un poco-

**HASTA AQUÍ LA 3ra PARTE...**

**SIENTO QUE ESTA VEZ QUEDO UN POCO CORTA.**

**LOS NOMBRES USADOS FUERON SELECCIONADOS AL AZAR, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA VIDA REAL, ES PURA COINCIDEINCIA. XD**

**ADIOS ACTUALIZAREMOS PRONTO. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de 7 horas de clase, ya era hora de irse a casa y Daryl me hiba a acompañar recoger mis cosas a casa de Kendall y luego ir a casa de Logan.

Y antes de salir de la escuela, Cherryli se cruza en nuestro camino.

-A un lado, llevamos prisa- le dije a esa tonta, pero ella sólo me ignoro.

-Bien, Debido a el incidente con tu hermano Kendall, no pude presentarles a mi nuevo aliado que acaba de llegar esta mañana-

En eso un unicornio sale de las sombras, el era muy pero muy amarillo, piel amarilla de tono obscuro, melena amarilla de tono claro, y ojos amarillos muy brillantes, y además de que era muy alto. con qué ese era el "guapísimo" pony nuevo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos, mi nombre es Clarke y supongo que ustedes son Miel y Daryl- dijo con un acento muy extraño y con una sonrisa malvada aquel pony.

-Lo siento, pero llevamos prisa- dije apresuradamente.

-Pero, adonde van? Por qué no se quedan aún rato- dijo el pony nuevo bloqueandonos la salida y mirándome de una forma mu extraña.

me alarme ante eso, pero trate de no prestarle antencion, pero luego me toma de mi casco derecho.

-No se preocupe por nada señorita- me decía otra vez con ese acento extraño.

pero luego Daryl se veía molesto ante esta situación y me aparta de el.

-Lo siento, pero ya nos vamos- Decía Daryl ya muy enojado.

luego nos fuimos volando a casa de Kendall y dejando a esos tontos atrás.

al llegar a casa de Kendall le dije a Daryl que esperara afuera para evitar el problema que ocurrió entre ellos dos, y el acepto.

Entro a la casa y veo que Kendall estaba barriendo, el me ve que entro pero yo trato de caminar muy rápido y de no tener ninguna conversasion con el.

-Ya te vaz?- me pregunta Kendall, esto es lo que quería evitar.

-Si- contesto como si nada

-Me seguirás visitando?-

-Quiza- no me gusta hacer esto, pero esto es por el bien de el y mío.

el se voltea y continúa barriendo, y yo aprovecho para ir por mis cosas.

Después de preparar todo, abro la puerta y veo que Kendall esta ahi, el me abraza y me pregunta...

-Por que no quieres vivir conmigo?- eso me partió el corazón, amo mucho a mi hermano Kendall, pero lo hacia por que quería seguir viendo a Daryl, y el no me lo permitía que lo viera.

-Por que me alejas de Daryl-

-Pero el es malo para ti-

-Mejor hablamos después, tuve un mal día y no quiero discutir contigo- me desato de su agarre, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo a la salida.

-Vámonos- le digo a Daryl y luego nos vamos volando hacia la casa de Logan.

Al llegar a la casa de Logan, tocamos la puerta y el nos abrió.

-Miel, que sorpresa por que no dijiste que venías-

-Puedo quedarme unos días aquí?-

-PERO POR SU CLARO HERMANITA! Pero que no era turno de el idiota de Kendall?-

-Ehhhhhh bueno-

-No te preocupes, no tienes por que darme detalles- tomo mis maletas y las puso al lado de un sofá. -Vamos entra, tu tambien Daryl-

-Ehhhh no, yo ya me hiba- decía Daryl nervioso

-No seas modesto, ven pasa- lo toma a la fuerza.

Entramos, nos ofrecio cafe y galletas y comenzamos a hablar. Despues Daryl tuvo que irse y luego de despedirnos, Logan me dio u. Pequelo recorrido por la casa, si que era una casa bonita y acogedora. Me mostró mi nueva habitación la cual estaba pintada de azul y había un peluche muy grande de Gatomon y algunos pósters de The Walking Dead y Cumbia ninja, y una cama muy cómoda, todo lo que a mi me gustaba.

Entre a mi habitación y lo primero que hize fue acostarme en la cama y luego comenzar a recordar, estaba al borde de romper en llanto, cuando de pronto escuche un ruido que provenía de afuera.

Abri la ventana y para mi sorpresa era Daryl.

-Hola, creíste que...- creo que ya se dio cuenta de que hiba a llorar, NO PUEDE SER. -Miel, que pasa?-

-Nada, sólo estaba recordado-

-Pero no recuerdes cosas tristes, mejor recuerda cuando nos conocimos- y me dedica una sonrisa muy linda.

-Gracias Daryl, Tu siempre estas conmigo- luego el me abraza muy dulcemente

-Y siempre lo voy a estar-

**hasta aquí el 4 capítulo.**

**CREO QUE LA HICE MUY CORTA**

**oigan estaba pensando en hacer el siguiente capítulo sobre la historia con el punto de vista de Yuiko (la hermana de Miel) ¿qué piensan? **

**Dejer reviws :3**

**LOS NOMBRES USADOS FUERON SELECCIONADOS AL AZAR, CUALQUIER PARECIDO CON LA VIDA REAL ES PURA COINCIDEINCIA.**


	5. Chapter 5

A la mañana siguiente...

Desperté en casa de Logan, creía que estaba en la de Kendall, pero en fin,  
Luego recordé sobre lo de mis hermanos, me duele la cabeza cada vez que lo pienso.

En ese momento eran las 7:00 de la mañana y tocaban la puerta.

Fui a abrir y me sorprendí mucho al ver que esa persona era mi hermana Yuiko.

-Yuiko que sorpresa, como supiste que estaba aquí?-

-Pase a visitarte y Kendall me dijo que te fuiste a Casa de Logan-

-Oh-

-Oye, vine a invitarte a que te quedes a dormir en donde estoy en esta semana, en casa de James-

-Y Logan y James están de acuerdo-

-De hecho James me dio la idea y Logan dijo que si tu querías estaban bien-

-Oh...bueno...es que estoy algo confundida en estos días y bueno-

-Quieres tener privacidad?-

-Si, y quisiera estar sola por un tiempo, sólo para asimilar bien las cosas-

-Ahhhh, entiendo, pero no importa-

-Gracias, que bueno que lo entendiste-

-Bueno, adiós, me tengo que ir a la escuela, quieres venir conmigo?-

-Eh bueno...en la mañana desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza haci que no iré a la escuela hoy-

-Ok adiós-

Y nos despedimos, fue una charla corta, nunca tuvimos charlas haci, bueno tal vez iba de prisa por lo de la escuela.

Después me dormí un rato y cuando desperté vi a Logan tomándome la temperatura.

-Encerio estas bien?- preguntaba Logan mientras me tomaba la temperatura

-Si estoy bien, sólo es que...no se que me pasa- lo dije muy confundida.

Después Logan se fue a prepararme un poco de Te y yo me quede escuchando música cuando de pronto vi a alguien en la ventana y ese era Daryl.

-Que haces aquí? Que no deberías estar en la escuela-

-Es que no fuiste y me preocupe, pensé que te había pasado algo-

-No me paso nada es sólo que...-

Luego Daryl me tomo la temperatura con su casco.

-No tengo fiebre-

-Pero te estas poniendo muy roja- (sonrojo)

-Eso no es cierto, y además tu también estas muy rojo- (sonrojo)

Luego ambos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

Después comenzamos a besarnos, en un beso muy cálido que no tardo mucho en convertirse en atrevido.

Después se escucha la voz de Logan en el primer piso.

-MIEL IRÉ A LA TIENDA, NO HAGAS TRAVESURAS- y después de eso el sonido de la puerta cerrando.

Y en cuanto Logan salió, una voz muy conocida estaba tras la puerta de mi habitación.

-MIEL, ABRE LA PUERTA!- esa voz era de Kendall y abre la puerta de una patada.

-Kendall que es lo que haces aquí?-

-Vi que el entro por tu ventana y ahora me los encuentro así...no puede ser, Miel te vienes conmigo-

-No, yo vivo aquí con Logan-

-Logan es un irresponsable-después Kendall ve a Daryl muy mal y lo comienza a golpear, pero yo logre separarlos.

-Kendall vete de aquí antes de que Logan vuelva- dije algo asustada.

-Esta bien, me iré- dijo kendall y se fue muy enojado y cerro la puerta violentamente.

Luego fui a ver como estaba Daryl.

-Estas bien?-

-Si, sólo me tomo desprevenido-

-Ahhh- suspire de alivio -que bueno que se haya ido-

En eso llega Logan y dice muy alarmado

-Que paso, vi a el idiota de Kendall salir de aquí-

-No paso nada- le dije a Logan

-Seguros? Por qué si les hizo algo lo voy a golpear-

-No, estamos bien-

-Aún así le voy a dar su merecido, voy por una escopeta- y Logan se va corriendo.

No pude aguantar la risa y comencé a tirarme al suelo en carcajadas.

Después de 5horas decidimos ir al parque.  
Y ahí nos encontramos a Yuiko y James en el parque sentados en e césped.

Después nos acercamos a ellos

-Hola, que hacen- pregunte

-Miel, Daryl, que tal?- decía James

-Ah Miel, ya estas mejor?-pregunto Yuiko volteando para atrás

-Hola, si Sigo un poco mal, haci que decidí salir con Daryl a dar un paseo-

-Ah, eso me alegra- Yuiko se veía algo rara, como entre Trizte y Feliz. -Por cierto, aquí están los apuntes de hoy, son muchos y dejaron un poco de tarea- dijo Yuiko dándoles a Daryl y a ti un par de libretas.

-Gracias- dijimos los dos al unísono

-Bueno, no dejaría que se quedarán atrás-

-Muchas gracias, por cierto ¿que hacen en el parque?- pregunte

-Yuiko estaba un poco desanimada y decidimos ir al parque, además de que es uno de nuestros paseos por la tarde- dijo James

-Ah, que bien que se diviertan-

Luego de un rato de una charla de bromas.

-bueno, tenemos que irnos, hoy es día de limpiar la casa- los dos se levantaron  
-Nos vemos luego- dijeron todos.

Daryl y yo nos quedamos solos y ahora decidimos ir al bosque.

En ese lugar nos encontramos con Eduardo y reto a Daryl a una pelea. Daryl no acepto, pero Eduardo lo empujo hacia un árbol haciendo que se estrellara en un árbol.

Daryl se enojó tanto que de la nada se convirtió en una bestia grande, muy muy grande, que se parecía a un lobo.

Daryl y Eduardo comenzaron a pelear, pero Eduardo se acobardó y se fue corriendo.

Despues de 5 minutos...

Y luego sintió que alguien se acercaba y Daryl se puso en guardia y yo estaba atenta para ver de quien se trataba.

Salieron dos Ponys de un arbusto y esos dos eran Yuiko y Rick.

-Chicos, están bien?- pregunto Yuiko

- oimos un rugido que parecía de una bestia y luego fuimos a buscarlos- dijo Rick

Ellos se acercaron un poco a nosotros, Yuiko iba a abrazarme, pero Daryl le gruño

-Que pasa Daryl? Soy yo Yui-

-Creo que no los reconoce- dije yo

-Eso creo-

Entonces Daryl comenzó a gruñir más.

-Esta bien esta bien, nos alejaremos- dijo Rick y dieron un par de paso atrás

Luego se oyó un sonido de un rayo, ahora Daryl estaba normal.

-Ouuu mi cabeza...que paso aquí?- pregunto Daryl confundido

-Ehhh te contare despues- dijiste tu con una sonrisa

Luego comenzó a llover

-Tenemos que irnos, antes de que nos empapemos-

-SIIII- dijeron todos al unísono y comenzamos a correr (por que no podíamos volar por que Estaba lloviendo)

Cuando estaban corriendo, Daryl y yocorrían atrás y Rick y Yui adelante.

-Ay no- dije

-que pasa?- pregunto Daryl

-La casa de Logan queda muy lejos-

Entonces a el se le ocurrió

-Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa hasta que páre la lluvia?- es se sonrojó un poco

-ahhhh si, si no es mucha molestia-

-Para nada-

-Entonces Gracias- le dije feliz haciendo que el se sonrojara más.

Luego antes de llegar a la casa de Daryl.

Yui te pregunto

-Miel, te gustaría quedarte un rato en casa de James? Por qué la casa de Logan todavía queda muy lejos, y Nos divertiremos como lo hacíamos antes-

-Eh ahhh...lo siento hermana, pero Daryl ya me invito a su casa y...-

- ...Bueno, no importa pero algún día ven a visitarme-

-Si- luego se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su respectiva casa, claro yo me fui a la de Daryl.

Entraste a la casa de Daryl y el me ofreció sentarte en el sillón y yo acepte.

-Y tu hermano?- pregunte

-Se fue de viaje-

-Ah-

Un silencio incómodo nos invadió

-Te gusta ser solitario?- pregunte haciendo que Daryl se sonrojara

-Si, un poco- luego nos volvió a invadir ese silencio incómodo, pero luego más acorde de algo.

-Puedo usar el teléfono, tengo que avisarle a Logan que estoy aquí-

-Si, claro-

Llame a casa de Logan

-Hola? Logan, te quería decir que estoy en casa de Daryl y...- no termine de hablar por que me interrumpieron

-QUE ESTAS EN CASA DE ESE VAGO?!- dijo esa voz, al instante reconocí aquella voz y luego me di cuenta

-KENDALL, QUE HACES EN CASA DE LOGAN?!-

-Llegue a visitarte y Logan no estaba, el dejo la puerta abierta y de repente sonó el teléfono y luego conteste y !¡¿AHORA ME DICES QUE ESTAS EN CASA DE ESE CHICO VAGABUNDO?!-

-Si, así es- dije ya enojada

-Dime donde vive y ahora voy por ti-

-No - y colgué el teléfono

30 minutos después...

Tocan la puerta, nosotros no abrimos por que somos menores y no debemos abrirle la puerta a los extraños XD.

Pero después la puerta se abre de una patada y deja ver a Eduardo y Kendall detrás de el.

-Tu te vienes conmigo- me dijo sacándome de la casa de Daryl

-No- intentando sacarme del agarre de Kendall, pero no servía de nada

-Si, por que Logan es un irresponsable y no puede cuidar de ti-

-No, pero yo no quiero ir contigo-

-Aún así te iras conmigo-

En eso se apareció una sombra enfrente de nosotros.

-Logan- dije aliviada

-Kendall, deja a mi hermanita, ella ahora vive conmigo-decía esa voz que parecía se de Logan

-No, tu eres un irresponsable que no sabe cuidar de una menor, mira que dejar que este en la casa de ese vago-

-No te pedí tu opinión de que tan buen protector soy, ella si quiere irse conmigo, se va-

-No, ella se irá conmigo-

-Por que no dejas que ella decida?-

No supe que hacer, pero ante la presión me fui con Logan.

-Bien. Vamos Miel- y caminamos en marcha a casa

Y Kendall grito

-No te irás con el tan fácil, pronto te darás cuenta de que yo soy el que te protegerá siempre- lo oímos gritar

Volte para verlo y luego me fui...

**hasta aquí eleven capítulo 5...**

**en este me confundí mucho, pero al final si logre hacerlo. **

**por cierto, desde el primer capítulo me ayuda mi prima: Yui3582, muchas gracias.**

**actualizaremos pronto...**

ya saben que sigue después de esto

**los nombres usados aquí fueron seleccionados al azar y ...blah...blah...blah.**

y ya saben que no deben de confundir a CHARRYLI CON CHERRYLEE (la maestra)

CHERRYLI ES LA ANTAGONISTA DE LA HISTORIA.


End file.
